silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Who's the Bigger Idiot?
is the second episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Air Raid Each tribe will race up a tower and through a series of obstacles to the top. When they get to the top, they will launch sandbags with a slingshot attempting to hit a series of targets. The first five tribes to hit all their targets win Immunity. Winners: San, Yon, Go, Roku, Ni Story Day 4 The Ni tribe struggled to find the vessel that would take them to Elwood. Blaze began arguing with David, claiming that his guidance was getting them nowhere. Blaze: You mean to tell me we're still lost? David: These woods are hard to navigate. I'm sure we're not the only ones. Blaze: Ha, that's a laugh. You don't know where you're going, do you? David: We have a map... Blaze: Do you even know how to read that thing? David: You're welcome to it if you think you're so smart! Dipper broke up Blaze and David, claiming that they had to work together if they wanted to make any progress. Mei was being awfully quiet, trying her best not to socialize with the others as they argued. She wandered off from the tribe to find food for their journey, and Karen decided to accompany her. The computer and the schoolgirl got along well, seeing as neither of them cared to partake in their group's drama. Karen: I noticed you weren't joining in on all that garbage. Mei: Yes... I dislike arguments and loud noises. I would rather not associate with people when they are like that. Karen: You and me both, sister. I'm a computer, I have no idea how humans can act like that (Or cats, for that matter.) Mei: Right. Humans are... strange. On Go, the tribe relentlessly worked to find the vessel, eager to get caught up. After a while, they took a break, where Lily and Mileena decided to split away from the others. They exchanged strategic discussions, and found a mutual respect for one another. Despite Mileena's horrifying amount of teeth, Lily liked her. Lily: It's just... I don't know if I can trust IA. She's a really strong player, and she's stabbed me in the back before. Mileena: My dear, I know exactly what you mean... It's hard to find that trust in your heart again. Lily: I might be biased, but I kinda want to see her go first. Mileena: Even before me? You know I'm... dangerous, right? Lily: Heh. You're not so bad. While Jimin and Kano worked out the map, IA and Lancelot had a discussion while getting food. They evaluated their tribe, and concluded that Mileena was the greatest threat, but Jimin was shortly behind her. Still, IA feared that Lily would want revenge. Lancelot assured her that he could secure Lily's trust. Lancelot: Priorities first, Mileena is deathly dangerous to our cause. IA: Right. I would like to see her go first as much as anyone else, but then there's Lily... Lancelot: Ah, yes. You have voted her off before, have you not? IA: Mhm. It kinda makes me a little paranoid... Lancelot: Do not worry. Given our other options, twould be foolish to take you down before Jimin or Mileena. I am sure your friend knows this. IA: Yeah, you're right... After much struggling, Go finally reached the vessel before Ni, and took off to Elwood. Shortly after, Ni also arrived, and got caught up. In no time, all seven tribes were at the location of the first Immunity challenge. Day 5 Trivia: In Heroes vs. Villains 3, Wednesday formed an infamous alliance with Sadako and Satania. However, the two of them betrayed her to work with Lightning Farron, whom they both finished in second place to. The host arrived to introduce the first Immunity challenge: Air Raid, a Survivor classic. It was also announced that only five tribes could win, and the two losing tribes would be shipped to the United States for their first Tribal Councils. With nothing left to reveal, the challenge begun. The race was intense, with every single tribe doing their best. With Jill and Lita's aerobics skills, Yon was able to speed through the obstacle course. Ni kept up behind them, as Mario had experience going through obstacles. Thanks to mutual efforts from Chell, Han, and Ryuko; San made it through next. Roku kept up behind them, but Godzilla was only allowed to use his hand, due to his immense size. Ichi was next to clear, shortly followed by Go. Nana, however, severely lagged behind. Thanks to their head start, Lita was able to knock down most of the targets. While everyone else fired their shots, Nana got caught up, and thanks to fast work from Misaka's projection skills, managed to tie with Yon. With Han's firepower, San caught up quickly. Mario switched out for Ni as the shooter with Blaze, and they quickly caught up. However, Han worked fast, and San won Immunity. Very shortly after, Lita hit the last target and won for Yon. Roku took the lead with James doing the tossing, but Go caught up when Kano took over for Lancelot. It became a four-way match between Roku, Go, Ni, and Nana. However, Ichi could not keep up. The Doctor switched out with SpongeBob and was able to get caught up, and it became anyone's game. In a row; Go, Roku, and Ni struck their final targets; all winning Immunity. The host presented the five winning tribes with their pieces of the Immunity idol, but told Ichi and Nana that they would be the first tribes to attend Tribal Council. Two vessels arrived. The winners entered one, which would take them to their next location, and the losers entered the other, which would take them to America: the location of their first Tribal Council. After arriving in America, the Ichi and Nana tribes split to do their respective strategizing. Right away, the Doctor and Garfunkel went aside to talk. Garfunkel mentioned that their first priority should be splitting Kermit and Oscar, who have already played together twice. The Doctor agreed. Meanwhile, Oscar brought Arthur and Kermit together to discuss the vote. Kermit suggested targeting SpongeBob, and letting him be the first ever two-time first boot, since he proved to be such a weak link in the challenge. Arthur and Oscar agreed to this. SpongeBob approached Kermit and asked what the plan was. Kermit, not knowing how to respond, told SpongeBob to target Arthur, seeing as it made the most sense. Garfunkel approached Arthur and told him about the plan to vote Kermit, and later approached Oscar to tell him that voting Kermit was in his best interest. This left both Arthur and Oscar torn between paths they could take. After Garfunkel told SpongeBob the plan, SpongeBob was unsure of what was going on. Meanwhile, the Nana tribe was equally as indecisive. Nobody knew where to begin. Misaka brought the tribe together and apologized for her performance in the challenge, but nobody seemed to mind. Misaka approached Monika to get her stance on the situation. Monika genuinely did not know who was going, but told Misaka she would keep her informed. Yukari took Lucina aside to discuss the vote. She saw Lucina as a valued asset, but wondered who would be best to target. Lucina suggested Elluka, who was a known threat in her past season, and had yet to benefit the tribe at all. Lucina brought the suggestion to Umaru, who happily agreed to go along with it. Monika later talked to Umaru to hear her stance, and heard the name Elluka. Monika then went to Lucina to talk it out. Monika suggested that rather than targeting Elluka, Yukari might be the better option. Monika returned to Misaka with the plan to vote Yukari, and assured her that Lucina and Umaru would be in on it. However, elsewhere, Elluka was not-so forgiving of Misaka's loss, and approached Umaru with the plan to vote her out. Umaru agreed that Misaka was a strong player, but seemed like an easy vote. Elluka spoke with Yukari about voting out Misaka, leaving Yukari conflicted and confused. Eventually, time ran out, and it was time to go to Tribal Council. The Ichi tribe arrived at the White House for their first Tribal Council. They each grabbed a torch and dipped it into the fire pit, representing their life in the game. The host, Luke, greeted them and began a discussion. Everyone agreed that the entire tribe were giving it their all, but Kermit mentioned that the vote would be based on challenge performance, since there was nothing else to go by. This made SpongeBob uneasy. Garfunkel assured the host that the tribe would be making the best possible decision. With that, it was time to vote. When the votes were in, they were read out loud. By a unanimous vote, with the minority going against SpongeBob, Kermit became the first person voted out of Eras. Kermit nodded and waved his tribe off as his torch was snuffed, before hopping off. With one less person, the host reminded the tribe of what Garfunkel said. The vote was the best possible decision. Ichi headed to the vessel to take them to their next location, bringing their torches with. Nana was next to enter. The Nana tribe lit their torches and began the discussion. They seemed to be on good terms with one another, but Elluka was colder than the rest. Misaka mentioned that she felt on-edge because of her challenge performance, which Elluka gladly told her off for. Lucina mentioned that the vote would be hard, but just. When the votes were read, it came down to a shocking 3-2-1 vote. One vote for Elluka, two votes for Misaka, and three votes for Yukari; eliminating Yukari from the game. Yukari chuckled and waved goodbye as her torch was put out, leaving the remaining five alone. Elluka shot a glare at Lucina and Monika, while Misaka sighed with relief. Luke noted that there were some strong reactions to the vote, meaning the worst was yet to come. Despite all their tension, the Nana tribe grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel together. Day 6 Trivia: Misaki Mei originally played in Survivor: Japan - Blood vs. Water, where she was partnered with Kouichi Sakakibara. Sakakibara would move on to win Second Chances 2. All of the vessels touched down in a large auditorium. Each contestant gathered on a ginormous sound stage. After a long sleep, the tribes awoke to be joined by Ichi and Nana, each with one less member. The host arrived and announced that as soon as they left the auditorium, they would be in their next location. He handed each tribe a new map, and wished them the best of luck. The tribes each took different exits, but at each exit sat a bottle of pills. The label read "Take to breathe underwater for 62 hours." SpongeBob knew what this meant. After everyone besides SpongeBob, Karen, and Godzilla took a pill, they stepped outside to find themselves in the undersea town of Bikini Bottom. The Ichi tribe took off, with SpongeBob guiding them, as he had knowledge of the territory. With his guidance, they were able to navigate straight to the dungeon at what resembled the Krusty Krab - home of the Krabby Patty. SpongeBob could not resist rushing on in. One by one; Ni, Roku, Nana, Yon, and Go arrived at various entrances of the dungeon. San, on the other hand, lagged behind. With little to lose, Ni decided to enter the dungeon as well. Roku, Nana, and Go, however, decided to pass. After some thinking, Yon also decided to enter the dungeon. Meanwhile, San had trouble keeping up. They quickly broke into a disagreement where everyone had something to say about where they should go next. Tribal Council Ichi Voting Confessionals Final Words Nana Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running